Darkened Love, Twisted Obsession
by StormFireGirl
Summary: Miko isn't the only one in a sick, twisted affair. AJ Ferris, a young X-man has returned with startling news that shakes her family and friends to the core. But she's also being tracked by a certain snake that wants her in more ways than one... Can Miko help AJ and maybe... AJ help Miko? (Note! This is a crossover between X-men/Prime/Naruto. Plotline belongs to Mistress Megatron)


She was running. She was running away once again. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. How could she tell them?! Returning to Jasper to visit her family, she had to tell them what had happened to her. Her parents had told her the truth about her past. Who she _really _was. 'I thought I could do this!' She thought to herself as she raced down the all-too familiar streets, recalling this route easily. 'I thought I could be strong. I can't do this! Mom and dad… why?! Why did you lie to me?! Why did you tell me I was your daughter?!' It swam in her head and churned in her stomach as she raced across the street, brown ponytail whipping behind her as tears blurred her vision. 'I don't know anymore… I can't do this. Tabitha was right. I have to-' she was cut off when she crashed into someone, both of them tumbling onto the ground.

"OHF!" Both grunted, and when she blinked her eyes open…

"Jack?!"

The dark haired boy opened his own familiar, steel-blue eyes. "A-AJ?!" She got up and helped him to his feet. "AJ I can't believe it's you!"

"Yeah. Heh. Surprise?" She said with a small grin.

Jack chuckled and ruffled her brown hair. "How've you been doing?! I mean, when did you get back?" "

A few hours ago. I uh… I had to clear my head so I went for a run." She lied with a sheepish grin. "Oh! Well, welcome back to the entertainment capital of Nevada!"

She laughed, despite her inner turmoil. "Thanks. Where you going?"

"Meet a friend of mine at the hospital."

"The hospital? Wonky." She commented as the pair walked together. "Well… it's… AJ, Vince was in a car accident."

"WHAT?!" AJ shrieked, jumping. "Mom and dad never said anything! How long?!"

"Uh… a few weeks?"

"A-a f-few…?" She stammered.

"They didn't even mention it?"

"No. We uh, we had a lot to catch up on."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "AJ, are you okay?"

"Well, no. Not really."

"The kids in Bayville been treating you pretty bad?"

"In a matter of speaking." She admitted, hands shoved into her pockets. "But… y'know, there's just… stuff. Stuff's been happening to me for a while now."

"Like?"

"Like?" She echoed his words.

"You know. Uh… boyfriend?"

"_Hell _no Jack!" She threw her hands up. "You know the last thing on earth I'd have is, of all things, a man –or boy- in my life." She chided him as they crossed the downtown area.

"You changed your looks." He noted her new appearance. The last time he had seen her she had been wearing baggy t-shirts, knee-length jeans and sported a very short haircut that made her look like a boy. But that had been two years ago. Now, she looked much older and though he was more of a brother to her than anything, she was very pretty. She has wearing a green tank top, a black denim vest, black mini-skirt with neon-green belts looped around, acid green leggings and black combat boots. Not to mention her brown hair was in a long ponytail. In a sense, she reminded him of Miko.

"Yeah. I wanted to try out this punk look. I like it, actually! I feel dangerous."

Jack laughed and ruffled her hair again.

"And quit that!" She smoothed out her hair. "You don't know how long it took to get this bed head look combined with my ponytail!"

He rolled his eyes with a wide grin.

"So, what's dullsville been up to, besides Vince's accident, of course."

"Well, again, not much. Getting ready for college, riding my motorcycle-"

"Motorcycle?! Dude!" She exclaimed, eyes shining. "You know, I have my driver's licence noooow!"

"I'm not going to let you ride heeeer!" Jack sang back to her.

"Her?"

"It's a guy thing."

"Typical!" She giggled, and then slowed down, her stomach churning. 'Not now! Please not now!'

"You okay?" She looked up and met Jack's concerned gaze.

"Eh, jet lag. I'm a little tired out." She faked a yawn and kept going. "You know how I get airsick too."

"How could I forget?" He chuckled, though his smile faltered a bit as he stared at her.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing." He bit his lip and looked away, and AJ quickly looked down.

'Does he know?!' She thought to herself as they approached the hospital and walked in. She still felt nauseous, but it passed as he led her to the room. Her eyes widened, seeing Vince. "Oh… man." She mumbled.

"Who's she Jack?" She looked up to meet the gaze of a pretty Japanese girl. "Miko, this is Vince's cousin, and uh, just call her a friend of mine from way back. AJ Ferris. I kinda mentioned her once?"

"The friend that went to that boarding school in New Jersey?" Miko asked.

"Westchester, New York actually." She corrected.

"AJ, this is my friend Miko."

"Just 'Miko'? Nothing special about me Jack?" She bugged him, making AJ giggle.

"Sometimes an introduction's all you need." She said with a shrug. She locked her eyes onto Vince's still form and she bit her lip. "Aunt Marge told you cuz… speeding is gonna kill you… you're damn lucky the Ferris clan can take more than a few blows." She added with a growl. "Because I swear the minute you wake up I'm gonna clobber you good."

Jack and Miko laughed as she glared daggers at him. AJ turned around, and opened her mouth when a wave of nausea hit.

"AJ-" Jack jumped back with a yelp when she expelled the lunch she'd eaten beforehand.

Miko plugged her nose as an awful, acidic smell wafted up into the air. Smoke alarms began to beep loudly, and Miko swore she could hear _sizzling _despite the obnoxious beeping. Her eyes watered from invisible fumes, and she was bumped as AJ tore past, outside of the room and down the hall! Miko managed to catch her breath, seeing the burning hole where her vomit had been. How had she…? As they both were quickly escorted out, Miko recalled something she'd seen on the news. There hadn't been anything on really, and she'd tuned into a report about apparent super-human sightings in New York. People with _powers_. It seemed like a hoax to her, but now…

'_Could AJ be one of them?!'_ She wondered to herself.

Jack bit his lip, quickly walking outside, Miko trailing after him as he dialed a number. She recognized it. Her house parents… "How do you know their number Jack?" She questioned him.

"AJ's their daughter, didn't you know that?"

"No actually. I thought she was grown up or something."

"She accepted an offer to go to a boarding school in Bayville, like I said. That's why she's not around- hello? Hi Mrs. Ferris, this is Jack. Listen… uh, I need to ask about AJ." He quickly explained what had happened. "Yeah… wait… what? Hold on."

He looked at Miko. "Don't say anything." He warned, knowing she'd want to hear this. He quickly put her on speaker phone. "Okay sorry, needed to turn up the volume."

"It's fine Jack!" Mrs. Ferris's exhausted voice sighed. "So, like I was saying; AJ is a mutant. A few years ago her powers came out and a Professor from Westchester flew over here. He said he could help AJ control her powers, and ran a boarding school for teens like her. Naturally, we weren't very trusting at first but, after a little prompting from both him and her, we flew over to check it out, and everything seemed fine, so we sent her there. But… Jack, you have to promise you won't tell ANYONE what happened."

"No, of course not!"

Miko listened intently.

"… AJ told us that she'd gotten a bit cocky and had challenged this apparent mutant, a man called Orochimaru –I hope I'm pronouncing it right, it is Japanese and you know how I am with foreign names- since he was threatening her friends. Now, because of this she was forbidden to leave the Institute grounds, but she snuck out to a party and… he approached her there and they fought and… and…" Her voice suddenly choked.

"Mrs. Ferris?"

"Oh Jack… AJ was… was raped! My baby girl was raped!"

Miko's blood ran cold. _That_ sounded too familiar.

"She didn't tell anyone. A-a few months ago though, she… she suspected something and took tests… Jack… Jack she's pregnant."

Miko could see the shock and terror written across his face. "You're… she… she is…?"

"Yes. And what's worse, he kept approaching her, threatening her, _commanding _her never to tell anyone or else he'd hurt her way worse than before."

'Why doesn't she just abort them?!' Miko thought to herself. It was wrong, she knew, but if she didn't want them, that pain…

"AJ said she wants to fight this battle on her own. She has her father's and my support but-" Another few sobs could be heard. "I'll just… I need to go. If you see AJ, j-just tell her we want her to come home." There was a click and a long hum. She'd hung up.

Jack slowly exhaled and flipped his cellphone closed, then stared at it. Slowly, he looked up and turned to Miko, and it became obvious to her. Tears were in his eyes. "We have to find her." He said softly.

AJ closed her eyes, in the small music store Jasper had, listening to the new CD over the thick headphones. The volume was cranked up, blocking out any and all sounds. Right now, it was Lady Gaga, Edge of Glory. She let herself be absorbed into the music, singing along, letting her tension eased.

"There ain't no reason you and me should be alone,  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight! (Tonight)  
I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong,  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight!"

She envisioned herself back at the Institute, just kicking back and enjoying life to its utter perfection; when one was a mutant, of course. Her foot tapped along to the beat, ears clasped over the smooth outer casing of the metallic headphones.

"It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous!  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you,  
Where we can both fall far in love!"

She broke into a small dance, not caring if anyone saw her. Everyone practically knew her in this town.

"I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth!  
Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you!  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge!  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you!  
I'm on the edge with you!"

Unfortunately, she never noticed the man with glittering amber eyes watching her not too far off, a predatory gaze in his eyes, like a wolf that spotted a lost lamb. The utmost, completely, perfect slaughter. He slowly, ever-so-slowly, crept around the shelves of music, being cautious not to trigger any inward alarms. She'd been trained to detect danger, after all, even when distracted as such. He paused, listening to her golden voice echo across the shop.

"Another shot before we kiss the other side,  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight!  
(Alright! Alright!)  
Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames,  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight!  
(Alright! Alright!)"

Another step. Another step closer to his prey. His beautiful… sinful prey. An unusually long tongue slid out from between his thin lips and moistened his mouth. How delicious she was. He'd preyed on her, caught her, ravished her, and the fruits of his labor were paying off. Did that foolish Professor of hers really think that she'd be safe out here? He'd been tracking her since she'd left earlier that week. And now he had found her. And she wasn't getting away that easy.

"It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous!  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you,  
Where we can both fall far in love!

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth!  
Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you!  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge!  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you!  
I'm on the edge with you!"

AJ's eyes snapped open in pure shock as a pair of arms encircled her waist, a hand clapping briefly over her mouth as she was teleported out of the store and into the narrow back alley. She cried out as her mouth was released and she was roughly pinned to the brick wall, the rough material scratching the bare back of her neck and shoulders. "YOU!" She shouted, but a hand covered her mouth again while another held her wrists above her head. "Hmhmhm, hello AJ. So nice to see you again after all this time!" He leaned forwards, amber eyes locked into her hazel. "All alone, I see? How foolish. And here I thought one of those pathetic X-men was going to come to your rescue." She let out a muffled curse, then gasped as something lukewarm and slimy run along her neck, making Goosebumps prickle her bare arms. He chuckled. "I see you've told more than a few people about your… predicament." Her hazel eyes widened in fear. 'Oh no…!' "And as I recall a promise I made…" A sinister grin crept along his face. "You will be paying with another round." AJ quickly tried to use her powers, but a sudden jab in a certain pressure point stopped the flow. She let out a brief scream before it was silenced with a heated, disgusting kiss which his tongue quickly slipped into her mouth, dominating her. Tears pricked her eyes and threatened to slip down her face. 'No…' Her strength was giving way. And with that, Orochimaru transported her away to do what he wished to her. And it would be painful.


End file.
